


The Catalyst Deal

by DF_Ackhult



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, But not a lot of blood, Demons, F/M, Monster Girl, Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DF_Ackhult/pseuds/DF_Ackhult
Summary: A deal made in the dead of night with a demon.In exchange for his livelihood, a humble man agrees to give into a vicious succubus.





	The Catalyst Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of the timeline of some short story collection of sweet sweet porn.  
> Some of these will have reoccurring characters, some won't.

Joseph sat in the old rocking chair, cradling his musket. The sun was setting, casting a dying curtain of pink, slowly becoming overrun by the dark purple of the first touches of night. Through the thin trees, the final rays of light stretched to him from across his field, bidding him farewell until tomorrow. Overlooking his land, over the green field at the edge of a thin forest, he prepared himself for the night to come.  
He sat alone. His gun clutched tightly in his white-knuckled hand, he waited.  
Inside, his only child and daughter, June, slept blissfully. Nothing would trouble her this night. If he had things his way, nothing would trouble them again. He was determined of this.  
Ever since his wife died, June and the farm was all he had. Ever since she had been robbed from him, he had poured his blood and sweat into the land and the livestock. And he would be damned before anything ruined what he had built. Things had changed over the last few years. He lost his love, and soon he may very well lose his home. His farmhouse was almost empty, and he had little livestock to support himself and his daughter.  
Although, he missed his wife terribly. He would trade anything, even the entirety of his property, just to have her back. Three years ago, she had died during childbirth. The doctor had said the strain had been too much, and she too frail. But he still had his daughter. And for that, he would be forever thankful.  
With the last of the sun dipping over the horizon of his pasture, the man bent down to light his lantern. He knew what was to come. For almost a year, something was attacking his herds and farmhouse. When he once had an abundance, he now had a total of fifteen animals in total.  
Something was tearing his cattle limb from limb. Something was sucking the meat from his chicken’s bones. Something was disemboweling his pigs.  
Whatever it was, it was a wild, feral thing. Not like the wolves or bears that frequented these parts. No, this was a creature of a different breed.  
The town had tried to help. Every time he went to town, he reported the attacks, and a hunting party was assembled. Of course, no one ever found anything. After every hunt, would-be hunters came back empty-handed.  
Eventually, Joseph even turned to the church. However, Father Norman was of little help.  
So, matters had to be taken into his own hands. And tonight was the night. Because over the last year, he had begun to notice a pattern. Every full moon, whatever was targeting him and his homestead did so on a full moon.  
Even now, the moonlight overhead began to illuminate his meadow. He had let out one of his last three cattle out as bait. Joseph knew it was a risk. It was incredibly likely he would lose her. But if it meant killing what had been tormenting him, he would trade it.  
All he could do now was wait patiently. Running a hand over the red hair of his beard and head, he sighed deeply. His land was encircled by the forest. He had this little patch of a clearing for himself, and he would die protecting it.  
Rocking back and forth, he dimmed the flame of his lamp to nothing more than a flicker. Nothing out there would see him, not through the cover of trees. But with the light of the moon, he would see anything that approached.  
Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long.  
A panicked, strangled cry came from the cow in the field. Joseph grabbed his lantern and was on his feet. Pounding down from his cabin, he reached the spot where his livestock had been seconds before. The grass was stained dark with blood, and the animal was missing. However, a clear path had been made. Whatever attacked it had dragged it away, leaving a fresh, grisly trail and imprint.  
Swallowing his doubt and fear, Joseph went in pursuit.  
He was afraid. Whatever had done this was strong enough to haul away a full-grown heifer. But he had his musket and was a damn good shot. Not only that, the long knife tucked in his boot would help in a fix as well.  
So he went.  
Ahead, he could hear a struggle. Wet, rasping moans, the sound of something heavy dragging, and a deep groan of a death rattle.  
He had given chase clear across his field, where the trees of his forest circled around. Whatever had killed his cow was just in beyond the tree line, and he could hear the sound of meat ripping. Because it had reentered the forest, he couldn’t quite see it. The faint light of the full moon gave a small glimpse if only its shadow.  
Clearly, he could see the body of the cow. And over it was something just as big. It was hunched, and from the way it moved it almost resembled a massive wolf. Even as he watched, he saw two large, reflective eyes, shining green under the moon’s light.  
With shaking hands, he flicked the fire of his lantern higher to reveal the beast.  
As he did, he almost dropped it.  
The creature was indeed wolfish in shape, but that is where the resemblance ended. It was covered in matted gray fur, the long body supported by six strong legs. However, the most monstrous thing of all was the head. A white skull of a hound, if only significantly larger, lined to the brim with fangs. To his horror, the creature abandoned its meal and launched itself at him the instant the light shone upon it.  
Bringing his musket up, he fired, striking the left shoulder of the beast.  
It was no use, however, and it landed on him. Knocked to the ground, he scrambled before an enormous paw pinned him down. A look passed through its eyes. Eyes that held far more intelligence than any monster.  
Joseph let out a yelp of shock as the creature began to change.  
It shrank, the dark, ash-colored fur retracting. The skull grew skin and cracked, becoming almost human. More and more the creature changed. Within moments, the new shape it took caused the air in his throat to get caught.  
A naked woman stood over him, her skin deathly pale under the stars. Her gray hair hung limply around her shoulders, and from under the locks rose two curved horns. His eyes fell on her breasts, which each would give a good handful.  
His face grew hot as his gaze traveled down her thin body. The woman’s arms and feet were stained, obviously from blood, but somehow the contrast made her body more alluring. Her hips cocked, and her blackened lips split to reveal a fanged smile. Her teasing grin made something within him ache. Something he hadn’t felt in years.  
And her eyes.  
They hadn’t changed. They stared at him, flickering in the lantern light.  
She brought a hand up to her left shoulder, humming to herself, “You actually hit me.”  
Her voice was soft, and it sent a chill down his spine. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and for a moment in the darkness, Joseph caught sight of three black lines across her neck.  
The woman planted a foot on his chest, holding him in place. Despite himself, he gulped, feeling his flush travel down his body. This strange woman was hauntingly beautiful. More than any he had seen before. Regardless of her appearance, just the sight of her made him feel consumed by lust. It was becoming increasingly difficult to avert his eyes from her body. Her flat stomach looked inviting, the definition drawing his eyes all the way down to the fine hairs between her legs. As his gaze settled at that glorious space, he felt his dick begin to twitch.  
Continuing to regard him, she tilted her head, sniffing the air, “You own this land, don’t you?”  
“Yes… I do,” Joseph answered.  
“Hm. I see. Well. I suppose I’m caught,” the woman retorted.  
“Begging your pardon, ma’am, but it seems you’ve caught me.”  
She laughed, and it was a pleasant sound, “Oh, perhaps you’re right. Now, little human, what should I do with you?”  
Her eyes narrowed, and the reality of the situation clicked in his head.  
Fear once again gripped his heart. What was she going to do with him?  
Again, she sniffed the air, and a smirk split her face once more. She leaned over him, smelling the air around him intently before turning her unblinking stare to the bulge in his trousers. The woman laughed and regarded him.  
“Stupid mortal. I could be moments away from tearing the heart from your chest, and you find time to be aroused?” she asked.  
Joseph didn’t dare answer.  
Her foot slid down his chest, leaving a dark red trail. Down it continued onto his stomach, and then pressed to his hard cock. Before he could rise, the dangerous stranger was straddling his chest.  
“What are you?” he finally muttered.  
“I am the succubus Viffa,” she cooed, “Here to feast on the living world and to suck the life from its men.”  
A succubus? He could remember something of a sermon from Father Norman. He had warned the church of such creatures, how they would tempt them with their beauty to commit adultery and other sins.  
“You’re from Hell?” Joseph asked, watching as she leaned down on his body. Her breasts mashed pleasantly to his chest, and she nuzzled his face against his.  
“From the darkest pits,” Viffa whispered in his ear.  
“Dear God.”  
“There is no God here, not right now,” the demon teased, pushing herself back up, “Which, for your sake, if for the best.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m willing to make a deal with you. You see, I’m picky with my mortals. And you? You are quite a catch. And you smell nice, not like those men from the village,” Viffa said, “I offer you my body. In exchange, I’ll stop feeding on your stock. Only if you feed me instead with your cock.”  
Joseph gulped nervously, “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”  
Viffa pouted, “Would this face lie?”  
“I… I don’t know.”  
“Then, how about I prove myself?” the demon asked.  
She slid down his body, kissing his chest and stomach as she went. When she reached his trousers, she bit on the button and shattered it. With a little help with her hands, Viffa pulled Joseph’s cock out. A satisfied gasp escaped the demon as the long member was revealed.  
“Oh, I think this will do just nicely,” Viffa said, holding his dick as she pressed it to her cheek.  
“I… uh…” the human sputtered.  
“Shhh. I can smell how much you want me. And I can smell how long you’ve waited for something like this. Just let me take care of you,” the succubus said, letting her slithering tongue hang from her mouth.  
Joseph shivered in pleasure as the demon’s wet tongue wrapped around his dick. The impossibly long thing swirled around his shaft until it even circled his balls. Looking up at him with her haunting eyes, Viffa’s mouth curled before her lips encased his cock.  
The man groaned, gripping the grass. The demonic tongue massaged every inch of his dick, trying to milk him for all his cum. It was incredible. Her tongue caressed every inch of him, and the tip run up and down his balls. It was a miracle he wasn’t spraying out into her mouth at once. Every pulsation her mouth produced left him gasping, clutching fruitlessly to his shirt and the ground underneath.  
God above, he could only imagine what her pussy was like.  
Already his heart was pounding, his dick aching, electric sensations running up its length.  
“I’m gonna…” he gasped, just as he unloaded his jizz down the throat of the succubus.  
Through the mouthful of cum, the demon giggled happily, still sucking on him. Incredibly, his cock remained stiff, and he came a second time, crying out in ecstasy.  
Finally, Viffa released his cock from her mouth, letting her tongue hang out and cum drip down. The jizz splattered onto him, coating his dick with its own load. Long, sticky strands dangled from her dark lips, and Joseph could see the inside of her mouth was coated in white.  
“Delicious,” the demon purred, licking her lips. She even bent down, licking up the leftovers that had spilled from her mouth.  
Joseph was speechless, trying to catch his breath. Even as he watched Viffa lap up his jizz, he felt his dick twitch once again. As the demon continued to suck up the remnants from her blow job, his thick cock began to stand up once again.  
“Oh, my,” Viffa said slyly, “I must have found a good one. Was my mouth not enough for you?”  
“It was-” the human began.  
“Shhh,” the demon silenced, pressing a red stained finger to his lips while the other undid his shirt, “You don’t need to talk. Besides, I’m still hungry.”  
Viffa grabbed the sides of his face, and he could feel how slick they were. He knew it was the blood of his cow. His livelihood. But right now the man didn’t give a fuck about that.  
The demon pulled herself closer, her incredible body gliding against his. The feel of her skin on his was intoxicating. It was smooth yet had a chill that stung to his core. But it made him feel aware, it made his heart pound, it brought her dark lips closing in on his into focus.  
Kissing him deeply, the succubus slid her tongue into his mouth. He could taste himself, taste his own cum, and a rich taste of iron. But he didn’t mind one bit. Because as she kissed him, he felt her wet pussy press against his dick.  
It engulfed him, and his mind went blank. He struggled to find words as the demon’s lips left him, but all he could do was moan and babble.  
Viffa sighed, her breath shaking somewhat, “Oh fuck, you’re a little bigger than I expected.”  
All Joseph could do was twitch on the ground. This time, his will broke, and he came inside her instantly.  
His dick pumped, and the succubus drew in a breath in shock. Looking down, he could see his cum leaking out of her and around his shaft. Eyes drifting back to the delighted, wicked eyes of his lover, he saw her fangs shine in the moonlight. She was smiling, drinking in his jizz through her pussy. She looked so satisfied.  
His dick pulsated again.  
He wasn’t done yet.  
With what willpower he had, he gripped the slim sides of the succubus, the feel of her pale skin leaving him feeling drunk. A strange look crossed the demon’s face, as if surprised, but not upset.  
Joseph felt the Viffa’s pussy clench on his dick, drawing the long shaft deep inside her. However, he drew back and thrust back into her. The succubus yelped, her palms meeting his strong chest. Again, he mustered his will and pounded up her again, his cum soaked cock slapping against her pussy.  
As if fighting his own body, the man continued to fuck the demon, satisfied to see her biting her lip, her composure slipping. Her stained fingers gripped his cotton shirt, tearing the fabric with those sharp nails.  
He wasn’t about to just lay there and let the succubus have her way. She had been killing his livestock. He was going to punish her, beat her at her own game. He was going to take control.  
One of his trembling hands reached up to the beautiful body, grabbing ahold of one of her breasts. Grinning with confidence, he kneaded her dark nipple, tugging on it coyly. The demon grunted in response, closing her eyes to the sensation.  
Unrelenting, he fucked the demon, bouncy her on his huge cock. Now, Viffa was the one moaning and whimpering, her body quaking as his dick slid in and out.  
Suddenly, her fingers dug into the bare flesh of his chest, drawing small beads of blood. Her mouth opened, her sweet tongue jutting from her lips as she cried out. Joseph felt her cunt squeeze around his dick, and he could hold back no more.  
Together, he and the succubus came, their bodies connected and throbbing as pure pleasure shot through them both.  
Viffa collapsed forward, panting. Her pupiless, reflective eyes stared into his, and she smiled. Once again taking his head in her clawed hands, she kissed him. Just one, simple kiss.  
“I have never,” the demon gasped softly, “Had sex like that. You’re good. For a human.”  
“I try to be modest,” Joseph replied, his breath catching in his throat as his dick twitching one last time.  
Biting her lip, a strange look once again crossed the monster of a woman’s face, “Listen. I know I made a deal. And I will abide by it. But… I want to alter it. I want this every night. Give me this every night, and I will not only stop killing your animals, I’ll protect your home. No one will lay a hand on you or your daughter. I’ll protect you and your bloodline for as long as I live.”  
A flicker of worry struck the man. How did the demon know he had a daughter? Shaking his head, he conceded that if she had been attacking his land for a year, she would probably have seen this already. As it was, it didn’t seem he could hide anything from the succubus anyway.  
“I agree. As long as you stay away from June,” he finally said.  
Viffa smiled happily, the slight expression beautiful on her slender face. But there seemed to be more that she wanted to say. Instead, though she kissed him again, leaving behind the taste of blood and sex on his lips.  
As she pulled away, Joseph felt his dick throb again, his excitement swelling as his cock stood once again.  
Her eyes sparkling in excitement, Viffa said, “I suppose we aren’t done yet.”


End file.
